gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dogs
Were you looking for the Fire Dog from San Andreas? Dogs are domesticated animals which are rumored to exist in physical form in GTA: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto IV. They made their official debut in Grand Theft Auto V. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The existence of dogs in GTA San Andreas has been debated frequently among players and myth hunters. There have been many attempts at locating assets, textures or models of dogs in the game's internal files, but all have turned out inconclusive. Unfortunately, due to lack of evidence, it has been decided that dogs do not exist in GTA San Andreas. The first idea of Dogs was started even before the game's and YouTube's release. A large E-Mail fad showed a strange figure behind a man in the game's official trailer, however, after the game was released, players went to Santa Maria Beach and discovered the "black object" was in fact a chair. It has been rumored that dogs were originally going to be featured in GTA San Andreas, but they were removed from the final version of the game. It is possible that they were removed because Rockstar didn't know how to properly program the dog's AI. The 1990 song Been Caught Stealing ''by the band ''Jane's Addiction ''can be heard on the in-game radio station, Radio X. Near the beginning of the song, dogs can be heard barking, and many players have mistaken the barking sounds for actual dogs in the game. Grand Theft Auto IV '''Dogs', are one of the many Myths and Legends in GTA IV. They are reported to be roaming the streets of Liberty City. In an article on the Liberty City Tree website, it is rumored, along with the Middle Park Whale and other myths, that dogs can be found. Barking noises can be heard at night in alleyways supporting its existence, but the barking may just be part of the background ambiance noises of the city. There has yet to be any images that prove dogs exist in GTA IV. Pets, the common domesticated animals are referenced to an extent. Although there is a lot of information stating there are pets in the GTA universe, there are no pets to be seen. The only animals seen in the GTA IV Era is Pigeons (flying rats) and Seagulls. Various signs and posters are found in Liberty City. One sign says "Missing Cat: 500$ Reward" and another says something along the lines of "Pick up dog droppings: 500$ Fine" Grand Theft Auto V Dogs have been implemented into Grand Theft Auto V, and play a much larger role in the storyline. Lamar owns a Rottweiler named Chop, who stays with Franklin and plays a part in several missions. Dogs can be found in various areas around San Andreas including: Mirror Park, Sandy Shores, the Simmet Alley railyard (only during the mission Chop, and Vespucci Beach.after Chop mission Chop will come to Franklin's house. Mysterious Labrador Retriever In the game's story mode, Franklin encounters a mysterious Labrador Retriever that happens to appear whenever Dom Beasley is in trouble. His barks can be understood by Franklin in a manner reminiscent to Lassie. He never appears or interacts with the player outside of his two Strangers and Freaks encounters: Risk Assessment and Uncalculated Risk. In his final appearance, the dog claims that he is planning on pursuing an acting career. No explanation is given for the dog or its abilities, leading players to form their own conclusions about its nature. Interestingly, the dog's manner of appearing whenever Dom is in danger shares similarities to Mothman sightings. Trailer2.jpg|Chop in the Grand Theft Auto V trailer GTA_5_playing_as_chop.jpg|Chop's character selection icon Category:Myths and Legends in GTA IV Category:Creatures Category:Myths and Legends in GTA V Category:Proven Myths Category:Animals Category:Myths